


The Violet Hour

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Femlock, Femslash, Fluff, fem!johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need is each other, in these quiet moments that they wish they could keep forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violet Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anonymous Tumblr prompt which read: "Would you do fem!Johnlock? Something cute and fluffy, please. Or whatever you like :)"

Jo’s lips are soft, precise. Careful as if she might miss a sliver of skin, trailing across Sherlock’s forehead. Each kiss a murmur, a promise, a prayer.

_I love you._

_You are precious, wonderful, amazing._

_There is no one in this world that I love more than you._

_I will keep you safe, and protect you, I swear._

Sherlock sighs in answer, sleep heavy and languid, her fingers reaching to ghost over Jo’s cheek. No need for words, answers caressed in fingertips.

_I know._

_I love you too._

_You are my world, my light, my music._

_No harm will come to you so long as I am here._

Wrapped together, a world of blankets and kisses and soft touches, the words that they could not speak in daylight or darkness whispered against skin. They need nothing more than this, each other, safe and close, two bodies curled together.

Jo pushes herself up, balanced on the palms of her hand, each pressed into the pillow and Sherlock between them, smiling softly, a lock of dark hair escaping to snake around her neck and lie in a dark curl around her breast.  If she could capture this moment forever and hold it safe, she would. Paint Sherlock just like this, her skin pale and eyes half-closed, pale violet lips. So perfect, so beautiful.


End file.
